Gort and Jacob
by Venetian King
Summary: The title speak for itself! R and R please!


**Disclaimer**: Sorry I own nothing

So I've been looking through this archive and found barely any stories about Gort, and he's my favorite character in the whole 2008 movie version.

**Prologue**: Basically Klaatu comes back when he realizes his feelings for Helen were strong, so he comes back and is now currently dating her. Gort comes back. He's the exact same only instead being a ten story giant, he shrunk himself to a reasonable 6'6 in. And serves as the family's bodyguard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jacob. Jacob!!" Helen called from downstairs. "Jacob!!!" growing frustrated she marched upstairs and walked down the hall to Jacob's room. She opened the door to find him sitting on his bed with his laptop resting on his…. Well…lap and earphones in his….well……ears.

"Jacob!" Helen hollered again. Jacob gave a frustrated sigh and took out his earphones. "Yes Helen." he spoke nonchalantly. "Okay, Me and Klaatu are going now. Gort will be down stairs if anything happens and my number is on the fridge. Remember we'll be back Saturday." said Helen. "Whoa, whoa wait Saturday….. You expect me to stay here by myself for five days?" Jacob shot up.

"You won't be here by yourself, you'll have Gort. And maybe you guys might actually become good friends." Helen grinned. "Fat chance. He's only active when there's violence. If not than he'll just sit there like a lump and even if he's awake how am I suppose to communicate with him if he doesn't even have a mouth." he said closing his laptop and grabbing his PSP.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to find away Jake, now we've gotta go okay." Helen walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. "Alright love you, be safe." "Love you too." Jacob hollered as she walked out the room.

After a few moments of playing Burnout. Jacob checked the time. It was almost 6pm, Total Drama Island was about to come on so he quickly scurried down the stairs to the living room. Once in the room he found Gort sitting on the couch lifeless with his hands on his knees and back straight. Jacob rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him. He flipped on to cartoon network and sure enough Total Drama Island came on and fortunately it was his favorite episode when the teens had to survive the raging psycho killer on the loose with a chainsaw and a hook.

Jacob leaned against the armrest with his head propped up on his palm watching the show glancing at Gort now and then. 30 minutes later the show ended just as Jacob's stomach began to rumble clutching his stomach he walked to the fridge.

Once he opened it he peered in seeing 2 containers filled with vegetable stir fry. "Gross" he muttered and closed the fridge door. "Now what am I suppose to eat." mumbling to himself he walked up to his room and closed the door behind. Then an idea popped into his head. "Of course." he rushed to his drawer and pulled out his 'secret box' where he pulled out 20 dollar bill. "McDonalds here I come." he chanted and walked to the front door. But then he just remembered. The last time he went out by himself he was nearly robbed. "Thank God it was next to a police department." he sighed.

Jacob turned to the living room seeing Gort still sitting in the same position. Then another idea popped into his head. Smile grew on his face and he ran up to his room. Once back in the living room with a bat in his hand. He walked up in front of the silver robot. 'This better work.' he thought and prepared to swing coming inches away from his head. Gort opened up his visor and blasted the bat until there was nothing left but a pile of dust. "Okay maybe bringing My dad's Babe Ruth autograph baseball bat down was a bad idea." he spoke. He looked back up at the now standing Gort that toward over him with clenched fists and his laser eye brightly intense.

"Okay please don't blast me, I just wanted you to wake up so you can come with me to McDonalds." Jacob raised his hands in front of him shielding his body. Gort slowly relaxed his hands and dimmed his eye a bit. Jacob sighed with relief that he wasn't going to be vaporized. "Okay so come on then." he gestured his hand to the follow him and Gort followed.

Upon they're arrival Earth, most of the countries came to accept them over the months. Although there were a few cautious people, it was going quite well. Heck toy lines even created action figures.

They waited at the bus stop, Jacob leaning against the sign and Gort standing tall. "Look I know you don't talk and all but can't you give some kind of communication so this week won't completely dull." Jacob spoke. Gort turned his head to look at the pre teen and nodded. "Good." he exhaled. The bus pulled up and they boarded on. There were only a few other people on the bus including the driver. Jacob happily took a seat in the back as Gort sat next to him.

The bus ride to McDonalds was awkward all of the passengers stared at the two with the driver occasionally glancing back through the rear view mirror. Jacob looked out the window hoping the ride would end soon. Finally the giant yellow luminous M came into view. "About time." he whispered. After getting off the bus Jacob sighed in relief, "Thank God that's over, Right?" Jacob looked up at him. Gort simply nodded.

Upon entering the restaurant it was a little better than the bus ride. They were the only customers for now, hopefully it will stay that way. "Why don't you go find a seat." Jacob suggested and Gort nodded and sat in a nearby booth. Jacob walked over to the cashier and ordered his food. "Alright so one Big Mac meal with a large soda?" The woman repeated. "Yes." he nodded with a smile. Just then other customers came in. they were a family with two kids, one girl, one boy and both had Gort action figures. When they walked up and ordered their food the little boy saw

Gort with Jacob sitting at one of the booth's. shocked to see him he tapped his sister on the shoulder and pointed at the giant robot. "Mommy, Daddy, look Super Gort!" the kids screamed. The kids raced off to greet him. Jacob jumped as the kids crowded the table. "Super Gort! Can you fly?" "Can you lift a car?" "Can you run super fast?" "Can you blow up a house, Super Gort?" back and forth the kids bombarded him with questions. Gort was a little surprised, trying to process each question and tried to deliver an answer but before he could state one another question came out from the little motor mouths.

"Well he can't fly, or run super fast but I'm pretty sure he can lift a car and blow up a house. Oh and he has laser vision." Jacob answered for him. "WOW!" The kids screamed in unison. "Okay kids let's leave Super Gort be, okay?" the mother came up to them. "AWWWW! Bye-bye Super Gort." they waved. If he had a mouth he would smile back at them, But unfortunately he didn't so Gort just gave a wave back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob and Gort walked back in the house and they both plopped back down on the couch. It was 9:30pm when Jacob checked the clock. Good thing it was Summer Vacation or else Helen would've have been calling him to go to bed. Jacob glanced down at his Xbox 360 then back at Gort who for once isn't sitting proper. He was leaned back with his legs propped up on the ottoman.

"I have an idea, play Xbox with me." Gort turned to see Jacob hand him a controller. Gort slowly reach his hand out a slowly grasped it in his hand okay. "Do you know how to play Burnout?" Jacob asked. Gort slowly shook his head. "No problem, I'll teach you." He smiled.

After a while playing, Gort got the hang of it. He had already won three races out of the 50 they played. Jacob yawned a bit. He checked the clock and it read 2:30am and he yawned again. Gort saw the boy slowly lean and saw his eyes closed. Gort picked up Jacob over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. He opened the door and made his way to Jacobs bed. Dropping him off his shoulders, but careful not to hurt him Gort pulled the blanket of Jacob's tired body and turned off the light. "Thanks Gortie." Jacob spoke tiredly and dosed off.

Gort walked down stairs and cleaned up the living room. Once he was done Gort decide to take a different sleeping position. He slowly sat on the couch, lifted up his feet and laid his back down on the seat. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and his visor faded over his eye thus causing him to fall into deep slumber.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it. I'll update if you do like it. Please review


End file.
